Love on the Line
by Barbie G
Summary: Set after the escape will Sara forgive Michael or will she move on and say goodbye to the only man who can mend her heart and make it whole again
1. Chapter 1

6 months after the escape

The cold night air stung her cheeks as she made her way home. Her arms laden with groceries were aching and the biting cold was not helping her slowly waning strength. She stopped and took a deep breath closing her eyes as if it was painful to even breathe.

Across the street, within the shadows of a closed deli, a hooded man stiffened and his heart contracted painfully as he watched the frail yet stunningly beautiful woman paused before crossing the street. The urge to close the distance between them was so strong that he had to physical hold to the grilled windows of the deli. He watched her cross the street and make her way up on the fourth brownstone. His eyes never left her even the door closed as she went in.

Sara dropped her keys, switched the lights on and went directly towards the kitchen. She was glad that she left the heater on before she went out to do her shopping. Shrugging off her coat and gloves, she automatically began to put away her groceries. Afterwards, she went to the bathroom to start her bath. She lighted several candles, and crossed the hallway towards her bedroom. She slowly undressed and went back to the kitchen and took a bottle of wine and a wine glass before heading back to the bathroom. The tub was nearly full so she turned the faucet off and poured herself a glass of wine and slowly slid out of her robe and stepped into the tub. She sighed as the warm water soothed her tired body.

Michael walked purposely towards the brownstone and waited by the door. Sara's elderly neighbor just opened the door and went out not noticing the young man by the door. Michael said hello while holding the door open without letting the elderly woman see his face.

"Thank you young man." Mrs. Crawford said,

"You're welcome." Michael replied before slipping inside the building.

Sara's apartment was in the third floor. He jimmied the lock and went in. Michael smiled as he surveyed the room. She told him that she was a pack rat but her place is as neat as a pin. It was warm and comfortable, her taste was elegant and simple and suddenly a feeling came over him, Michael felt as if he finally found home.

He closed his eyes, he was so tired, for six months they have been running and they are still on the run but this time, it took them back to the city. Lincoln is with Veronica and LJ at the moment in the cabin. He snuck out late last night and headed back to the city. He knew what happened to Sara and it took Lincoln, Sucre, C-note and even Abruzzi to keep him from going back. They had to manually strap him and Michael broke down, knowing that he was again the cause of someone else's pain. Finally his mind and heart reconciled and he waited for the right time and it was now. The US Marshall and the police are looking for them somewhere in Texas and in Mexico. Michael knew that Lincoln will be exonerated from his crime but his fate is still uncertain. The time to expose the conspiracy is near and his freedom is limited. The phone rang and Michael tensed. He wasn't sure how Sara would react if she saw him.

Sara heard the phone ring and ignored it, she was luxuriating in her bath, she heard her father's voice and tried to block his voice.

"Sara? I know you are there. Listen honey, I want you to come for dinner tomorrow night. There is someone I want you to meet." Gov. Tancredi paused. "Sweetheart, I love you." He added before hanging up.

Sara sighed. Her father had been her rock, she didn't know how she could have coped with all the media frenzy, the speculations and the accusations that were thrown her way after the escape. He protected her and took care of everything. When he had asked her about her involvement, all she answered was "What do you think?"

She didn't purposely OD, all she remembered from that day was, she was sitting in her car, crying, then she blocked out. The news reported that she OD but the truth was she was drugged.

Michael heard the message and crept slowly down the hallway. The bathroom door was opened and he saw Sara as she stepped out of the tub. His body reacted instinctively at the sight of her while his heart raced. "God she's so beautiful."

He closed his eyes and reluctantly went back to the living room, careful not to make a sound. He decided to wait for her there, so he closed the lamp, settled down on the couch and patiently waited for her.

Sara rinsed off and dried herself. She smoothed on her favorite lotion before slipping back in her robe. She cleaned the tub, blew the candles out, got the wine and the glass and headed back to the kitchen. Leaving the bottle on the counter, she noticed the living room light was out.

Michael fell asleep, he didn't notice that Sara is now heading his way.

Sara though that the bulb had gone out, so she went to get a spare and headed towards the lamp, she didn't notice the figure in her couch. It was only after she screwed the lamp on and turned when she saw him.


	2. Chapter 2

Michael's exhausted mind wanted to block out the sound of breaking glass but ever since he learned the truth about his brother's innocence and his subsequent stay in Fox River, his sense of self-preservation instinctively kicked in. He jerked upright, a little disoriented, forgetting for a moment where he is right now. All traces of sleep disappeared when he saw Sara's ashen face staring blankly at him as if he was a ghost.

"Sara…." He said softly,

Sara felt faint, she just stood there watching him. She didn't say anything, her throat suddenly became dry, no words came out, she just simply stared at him. Then she began to sway and world went blank.

"Sara?" Michael frowned as he noticed that Sara pale face and her continued silence. He started to stand up when she fell, directly into his arms. He laid her gently down the couch and ran to the kitchen to get some wet towels and a glass of water. He raced back immediately and took her in his arms, cradling her next to his heart, painfully aware that she was naked underneath the flimsy satin robe she had on. Every nerve ending was heightened to the point of breaking. He buried his face in her hair and closed his eyes willing his body to stop, he couldn't afford to loose his head tonight. After a few minutes, Sara began to stir.

She felt so safe and warm, there was something familiar with the soothing touch, she used to dream about it during the first three months. "Michael…" she whispered softly, it was then that she remembered whose touch it was and she bolted.

Michael held her firmly locked in his arms. "Stop it Sara." He whispered softly as Sara thrashed.

"Let me go Scofield." She warned him. "Or else I'll scream like a damn banshee."

Michael reluctantly let her loose. She jumped off him and faced him. Her emotions seesawed from anger and pain for her heartbreak, humiliation from being used, surprise that he had the guts to sneak in, relief that he was ok , joy because he was here and back again to anger.

Michael watched as Sara's face mirrored her inner turmoil, he flinched inwardly when he saw the first three. He stood there watching her patiently, bracing himself for what's to come.

Sara bit her lip and took deep breaths. "What do you want Michael?" she asked him up front. "Money, food…what?" her heart was racing. She can't stay in close proximity with him. There's just too much sexual tension, an undeniable attraction between them that she turned around and started back towards the kitchen. She noticed her hands were shaking so she stuck them inside the pockets of her robe.

Michael took his cue and followed her, keeping a safe distance between them.

"Sara…I don't know where to start." Michael began. They stood at opposite sides of the kitchen counter.

"As I said before, you don't have to explain anything to me." Sara looked at him directly in the eyes.

Their eyes locked and Michael answered. "And as I have said before but I want to."

Sara looked away, automatically began making coffee. "Are you hungry? Would like some dinner?" she asked changing the subject, needing to focus on something else besides him.

Michael understood and smiled. "Yes, I would like to have dinner with you." He answered quietly.

Sara nodded, keeping her head down. She got another glass from the cabinet and poured Michael some wine. "Sit down and make yourself at home. I'll start dinner." She motioned to the stools as she slid the glass towards him. "I'll go change first." She blushed as she looked down and saw that she was still in her robe. She walked out quickly and went straight to her bedroom. She closed the door and leaned on it.

"Michael's back." She said to herself. "God help me, Michael's back in my life again."

Shaking her head, she decided to steel herself from whatever havoc Michael's presence will play on her heart and mind. She changed into a pair of jeans and an old turtleneck. She combed her hair and discarded the idea of using any make at all. She combed her hair back and tied in a ponytail. She looked at herself in the mirror and said. "Here we go again." And went back out.

Michael looked up as Sara walked in. Even in the simplest of jeans and sweats, she managed to take his breath away. He gave her a smile but Sara looked away. He sighed and contented himself in watching her work. The room was quiet save for the sounds that Sara made as she bustled around the kitchen. She didn't notice that Michael found her AV unit and switched it on, it was only when she started plating the food that she heard the distinctive sound of music.

Saying nothing they both ate without preamble. Sara ignored him as she began to read a medical journal. It was halfway through the meal that Michael decided to break the silence himself.

"Sara..how are you?" he asked, his eye piercing through her.

"I'm ok considering everything that had happened." She answered without looking up.

"I know that saying sorry isn't enough for what I did…." Michael implored but Sara cut him off.

"Damn right it isn't." she snapped. This time she looked straight at him.

"Do you know what happened to me? DO YOU?" she said tightly. "Thanks to your ingenious plan of saving your brother, people got hurt, lives were risked. I understand your need to help people Michael, believe me when I say that. But what did I ever do to you?" she paused. "I made a mistake in believing that you were different, that somehow you were someone I thought I could get through. I was wrong. I was a pawn, a fool." She got up and dumped her plate on the sink and kept her back turned.

"Can I say something?" Michael asked her quietly. He got up and started towards her.

"What is it? What can you possibly say that would make me trust you again?" Sara challenged as she whirled around to face him.

Michael placed his plate down and took his time. "I knew who you were before I came to Fox River, you were a backup plan in case anything goes wrong. But what I didn't count on was the emotional entanglement that would take place."

"Huh!" she scoffed. "Welcome to the world Michael. For someone like you, you can be so stupid at times." She pushed him back and stalked out.

Michael wanted to pound his fist in exasperation. "Sara please…" he followed her.

She was in her bedroom looking for her purse. "I don't know why you came here Michael and I don't wanna know."

Michael shook his hand and determinedly closed the bedroom door. Sara was so busy looking for her purse she didn't notice. Michael grabbed her arms gently and pulled her towards him. "This is why I'm here, why I haven't slept for months, why I wanted to forget everything I had planned." He replied tightly before swooping down and claiming her lips for a kiss that shattered everything within them.


End file.
